Swing Away
by CadaverBlue
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED!Grissom, Sara and Nick are called to a house with an unusual addition. GSR. Started off as a Unbound Improv Fic challenge.
1. Swing Away

**Title: Swing Away**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: A nice, short response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. GSR...duh. Grissom, Sara and Nick are called to a house with an unusual addition. **

**A/N: I'm thinking about actually extending this into a chapter story. So if you would like to read more just holla in a review!**

**WARNING to CowgirlCJ, this might cause a Pepsi explosion! wink**

--------------------------------

"_**Well that's something you don't see everyday," Grissom noted**._

"Well I don't know Griss, this _is_ Vegas." Sara said, smiling.

"Whoa," Nick said walking into the living room where Sara and Grissom stood staring at the female victim.

"Nice huh?" Sara asked, bending down to set her kit on the carpet.

"A sex swing! In the living room!" Nick exclaimed.

"What is really disturbing is that its right near the kitchen," Grissom said pointing to the dark kitchen less than 20 feet away.

Sara grimaced. Nick laughed.

"You know, I heard those were good...for the...uh..._experience_." Nick said, glancing at Sara who exploded with laughter.

"Experience?" Grissom asked, obviously puzzled, which made Sara laugh even harder.

"Yah, you know Grissom, _sexual experience_."

Grissom rolled his eyes toward Sara who was wiping tears from her cheeks. He glared at her and looked down to hide his reddened cheeks. Promptly changing the subject, Grissom informed Nick and Sara about the victim.

"Victim is Marjorie Fink, she was found by her neighbor who didn't hear any activity from her house in a few days. Boyfriend is MIA at the moment, Brass is looking for him."

"NO activity is what prompted the neighbor's suspicions?" Sara asked, bewildered.

"Makes you wonder what kind of fun was going on in this house," Nick said, eying the swing.

"Nick, go check the rest of the house," Grissom said, obviously annoyed.

Nick laughed and walked away.

"Did David pronounce?" Sara asked

"Yah."

Sara stood standing with crossed arms, staring at the victim; studying the scene. The victim was dressed in black lingerie and her hands were bound above her head. Her bound hands were attached to the bungee lines, which supported the swing securely to the ceiling. Her legs were dangled below her, resting on the floor. Grissom walked up behind Sara and looked at the swing.

"Ever try one of those?" he asked.

Sara giggled.

"Once," she whispered, almost sultry-like.

Grissom smiled at her confession.

"Nick is right, its great for the...experience." She said.

"Cite your source," he whispered.

Sara whipped around to become face to face with Grissom. Her heart raced and her mouth was dry. Nothing but a quiet whisper came out.

"Roger Sharp, College, junior year. He was into those things."

Grissom exhaled and Sara raised her eyebrows at his reaction. Grissom stood wide-eyed, his mouth also suddenly dry. Sara smiled and turned back around to the scene.

"So what do you think?" Grissom asked.

"There are no strangulation marks, no bruises, no blueness on the lips, no signs of any abuse or suffocation."

"Death by swing?" Grissom noted.

"In that case, I don't want one!" Sara said, snapping on latex gloves from her kit and walking over to the victim.

"You were actually thinking about getting one?!" Grissom snapped, eyes wide and mouth open in awe.

"Well, it _has_ been a while."

Sara looked at Grissom.

"Close your mouth Grissom."

Grissom swiftly obeyed.

Sara stood on her toes to view the rope used to tie the victim's hands together. She smiled at what she found.

"There is a hair in this knot, I think we lucked out this time."

She knew what they had to do. She turned to Grissom and flashed an award winning Sidle smile.

"We have to bring the swing in, don't we?" He said.

"Greg is going to love this!" Sara exclaimed with excitement.

"_**Only in Vegas," he said.**_


	2. Swung Away

**Chapter Two: Swung Away**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Pretty much the same as before. The investigation on the "Swing murder" is underway. A few twists and turns await the unsuspecting CSI's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, cause if I did, this story would be on the small screen. For now it's just on the smaller screen.**

**A/N: I've decided to go on with the story. Sorry it's so short. I've got midterms! Longer next time! Thanks to all of your reviews! They were much appreciated! **

**WARNING: I thought I might as well warn CowgirlCJ again...just in case! **

-------------------------

Sara walked threw the lab giggling. In her hand was an overstuffed brown evidence bag. Approaching the layout room Warrick walked by her in the hall.

"Heard you've got a hot one." He said, smiling.

"Oh YEAH!" Sara said, walking into the layout room.

Opening the bag she pulled out the parts of the sex swing found at the Fink residence. In order to free the victim from the restraints the bungee line was cut. Sara laid them out on the table, avoiding the knot at the top of the bungee. Grissom walked in as Sara reached in the bag and pulled out the swing. He tossed the case file down on the table near the evidence bag. Grissom nodded at Sara.

"So, I'll collect this hair and give it to Greg, possibly some epithelia's and I'll see what trace I can find on the seat," Sara said.

"WHOA! That's the _Swinger 3000_!" Greg yelped walking into the layout room.

Grissom and Sara stared blankly at Greg. Grissom mumbled something and Sara started laughing.

"What?" Greg said innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask Greg." Grissom said.

Sara held her stomach and laughed harder.

"WHAT?" Greg pleaded.

Sara walked towards Greg and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Never mind Greg, we _really_ don't want to know," she said between snorts.

"Like you've never tried anything...different in bed." He said, childlike.

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled. He cleared his throat.

"Ooo..." Greg started.

"We'll have DNA for you soon Greggo." Sara winked.

Greg left the room reluctantly and walked over to the sanctity of his lab. Sara slapped on some latex and grabbed some tweezers.

"I've got a meeting with Doctor Robbins, I'll check in later." Grissom said as he walked out of the door.

Sara nodded. She gripped the rope and slowly undid the knot, letting the hair fall free. She gripped the hair with the tweezers and put it into an envelope. Taking some swabs she ran them against the rope, grabbing epithelia's along the way. She secured the swap and reached for her ALS. Putting on her orange classes she flipped the switch and ran the light over the seat. The blue light reflected off the shinny material of the seat but it did not reveal any stains.

"No semen," Sara mumbled.

She raised her eyes brows, "that's weird," She thought. She grabbed the swab and the hair and headed over to Greg in the lab.

"Hey Greggo," she said walking into the lab.

"Hey Sara," he replied not looking up.

"I've got some evidence for you, from the _Swinger 3000_," Sara snickered.

Greg glared at her. Sara laughed.

"Whoa Greg, you're the one who brought your bedroom habits up."

"I never actually said I've used it before." He said.

"Neither did I," she replied handing the envelope and swab to him.

"I'll be back soon Greg."

He nodded.

------------

Back in the morgue, Doc Robbins was running over the Post with Grissom.

"So Doc, Time of Death?"

"Estimated TOD at 24 hours. Rigor is minimal."

"Cause of Death?"

"Asphyxia."

"But there were no obvious signs on the victim." Grissom stated.

"That's true, no petechial hemorrhages, no cyanosis. But I did find signs of compression in the chest."

"Was she incapacitated by someone pushing on her chest?" Grissom asked.

"That's plausible. Lividity shows me that she was set on her left side within 30 to 60 minutes of her death."

Doc Robbins turned the victim over to show Grissom reddish discoloration on the victims left side. He looked at Grissom who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Doc Robbins asked.

"This woman was found tied to a sex swing."

"It wasn't the _Swinger 3000_ was it?"

Grissom stared perplexedly at Doc Robbins. It seemed like everyone knew what a sex swing was but him. At this point, he didn't even want to know. Doc Robbins ignored Grissom bewilderment.

"Well this woman hasn't had sex in the past 48 hours."

Grissom raised his eyebrows.

"She was tied to a sex swing, but no sex?"

"Odd isn't it?" Doc asked.

Grissom nodded.

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem." He answered as Grissom walked out of the morgue and into the hallway where he came face to face with Sara.

"Hey! Any news?" Sara said.

"Well our vic died of Asphyxia, she was posed in the sex swing and she didn't have sex 48 before the time of death."

"Well, that's a lot of news."

Just as Grissom was going to respond his cell phone rang.

"Grissom" he answered.

"We found the boyfriend." Brass said on the other line.

"Bring him in." Grissom answered.

"Oh," Grissom added.

"We'll be right there."

He hung up the phone. Sara looked at him.

"Find Nick, we have another scene."

"The boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

**TBC**


	3. Sway Away

**Title: Sway Away**

**Summary: Pretty much the same. Grissom, Sara and Nick are called to a house with an unusual addition. Now their only suspect turns up dead. Cue the creepy music. **

**Rating: PG-13 for language. **

**Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Don't own CSI. **

**A/N: I haven't updated in so long you probably forgot about this awful fic. I hadn't been feeling up to writing lately and I had a major case of writers block. Eventually ideas came back and developed into this chapter and other chapters to come. Thank you for all of the reviews!! I am so happy that everyone wished to see this fic go forward. I hope you like where it is going and if you don't, drop me a line and be nice. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

"Looks like suicide."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Grissom said, eyeing the body hanging from a rope in the closet.

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"Well, he doesn't have any pants on."

Sara looked at the pants-less victim and giggled.

"So what are you saying?" Nick asked.

"That this man died of autoerotic asphyxia."

Sara glanced at Nick and then at Grissom, mouth open with wonder.

"They say that by cutting off the air to your brain it increases a persons…sexual pleasure while uh…pleasuring themselves." Grissom said, blushing.

"More than 300 young men die each year because of it."

"Uh-huh. So that's what happened here then?" Sara said, curious to Grissom's knowledge. Nick snickered.

"That's my first guess. But I think we'll have to wait till the post."

"Brandon McBroom, 27. Mailman noticed the mail wasn't being picked up." Brass said, walking into the bedroom.

"Whoa." He said, stopping and looking up at the victim.

"Well looks like he's caught with his pants down." He said slyly, looking at Sara for a response. She glared at him.

"David's here, you guys about done?" Brass said, closing his notebook.

Grissom nodded.

David came in and gave a slight nod to Grissom and Nick.

"Hey Sara," he said shyly.

"Hi David."

Grissom shot a glance at Sara and she shrugged. He smiled back and looked down to fumble with his kit. David dragged in a gurney and reached up to the cut the victim free while the EMT's set the body down. Grissom looked at the victim's neck and immediately grabbed a pair of gloves.

"Hold it David!" Grissom exclaimed, stopping him from leaving.

"What is it Grissom?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked down at the victim's neck, the rope was tied loosely around it. He stared at it for a while before reaching down to move it.

"There are no ligature marks on his neck." Grissom observed.

"You mean…" Sara began.

"He didn't die as a result of autoerotic asphyxia." Grissom finished.

"And if the sex swing wasn't weird enough." Sara said, smiling at Grissom.

"So that means that this man was tied up and posed to make it look like he died of strangulation." Grissom said turning to Sara.

"Like our victim in the sex swing." Sara smiled.

"Like our victim in the sex swing." Grissom repeated, smiling back.

"Serial Killer?" Brass asked.

"Two murder's, same MO. Possibly." Grissom said as he loosened the rope and lifted it over the victim's head.

"A sexual serial killer." Sara quipped, opening an evidence bag for Grissom to place the rope in.

Brass snickered and shot a glance at Sara who glared back.

------

"What have you got for me Greg?" Sara asked, walking into the DNA lab.

"The question is what have you got for me?" Greg said, spinning on his chair.

"Epithelial swab from another noose."

"Smoking." Greg said, spinning around to set the swab down.

"So, what have you got for me?"

"More then you'll ever know."

"Greg! Will you stop flirting with me and just tell me the results!"

"Whoa, just cause you can't handle the Greg man doesn't mean you have to get snooty."

"Snooty?"

"Yeah, snooty."

Sara glared at Greg and he got the message. He handed her the results.

"Got DNA from the hair in the knot, ran it through CODIS, no match but I can confirm that the hair is from a female, not the victim's."

Sara sighed.

"The DNA from the epithelia's was a CODIS hit to a one, Brandon McBroom."

"That's the boyfriend." Sara said.

"I'll be back real soon for the other results." Sara said, rushing out the door to meet Grissom.

------

"Started without me?" Sara said, grabbing a white coat and pushing through the morgue's double doors.

"Sorry." Grissom said.

"Nick's not sitting in on this one?" Sara asked, walking up to the slab.

"No, he's off and running with backgrounds of the victims, seeing if we have any hits off of those."

Sara nodded.

"Continue." Sara said to Doc. Robbins.

"As I was saying to Grissom, your vic's hyoid bone was broken. Which means he was strangulated, but he didn't do it himself."

Sara moved closer to Grissom to look at the victim's neck where Doc. Robbins pointed to four distinct purple finger marks on the victim's neck.

"These four marks suggest that the victim was strangulated, cold storage probably brought the bruises out since you didn't see any bruises at the scene.

Sara pointed to some white substance on the victims' lips. Her hand brushed Grissom's and she could feel him tense up. She smiled.

"Doesn't look like saliva, any idea?"

"No, I thought maybe semen. I sent a sample to Trace and then off to DNA."

Sara nodded.

"That's it Doc?" Grissom said, clearing his throat.

"For now, I'm about to start the internal exam."

"I'm leaving." Sara winced.

"Thanks Doc." She said as she headed out the door.

Grissom followed her and hung his white coat.

"Any luck with Greg?" he asked.

"No, the hair turned up no match in CODIS but Greg determined that it was a females. The epithelia's turned up the dead boyfriend." Sara said, lifting her white coat off her shoulders.

Grissom sighed.

"Lets met Nick in the war room and see what he's turned up."

"Lets go." Sara said, leading the way to the break room.

Grissom smiled at her eagerness and followed her.

------

"Hey Nick, any good news?" Sara said, as Nick walked into the break room to join her and Grissom.

"Well…" Nick began. He sat down and threw a case file at Grissom and Sara. Sara moved in close to Grissom to read it. She could feel his warmth next to her and she closed her eyes for a moment to soak it in.

"Apparently, the female victim had a restraining order brought against her ex-boyfriend."

"Suspect?" Sara asked.

"That's what I was thinking too, the reason for the R.O. was the fact that the ex was harassing the victim when she was with her boyfriend. In public places, like the mall or the supermarket, once the ex went to her home she filed the R.O."

"Any priors?"

"One, assault and battery."

"Hm." Sara sighed.

"Nice work Nicky," Grissom said.

"Vega is bringing him in." Nick said.

------

"Mr. Rodriguez." Det. Vega said, sitting in front of the suspect.

"Can we get you anything to drink?"

"A soda." Mr. Rodriguez said harshly.

"Sucker." Sara said to Grissom behind the mirrored glass.

Grissom chuckled.

"Gets them every time." He said, staring at the suspect through the glass. The cramped space made him uncomfortable with Sara. He tried to breathe quietly but could not help but notice her chest moving up and down with rapid breath.

The suspect was dressed in a white tang top and jeans. His arms were tattooed and muscular. Nick walked in with a soda and set it down before sitting next to Det. Vega.

"Here you are Mr. Rodriguez."

Mr. Rodriguez grabbed the soda and swallowed back a gulp before slamming it back down on the table.

"So why the hell did you bring me here?" he said.

"Do you know this woman?" Nick said, pushing a picture of the female victim towards Mr. Rodriguez.

"That's Margie."

"How do you know her?"

"We dated. Until she dumped me. Bitch."

"So the break-up wasn't amicable."

The suspect stared blankly at Nick.

"Of course it wasn't. She broke up with me out of nowhere. I always knew she was having an affair."

"Do you know this man?" Nick said, pushing a picture of the male victim across the table.

"No." the suspect said, crossing his arms on his chest and looking away.

"He's lying." Grissom said.

"Blatantly," Sara replied, looking up at Grissom.

Nick asked a few more questions and Det. Vega showed the suspect out of the interrogation room.

"We'll get back to you if we have any additional questions." Nick shouted.

The suspect didn't respond and walked down the hall. Nick grabbed a pen and stuck it in the empty soda can, holding it up to show Grissom and Sara. He smiled.

"I'll go get that to Greg." She said, turning to leave.

"Then go home, there's nothing more we can do tonight." Grissom said, staring at Sara tenderly.

Sara nodded.

"See you later." Grissom said, smiling.

Sara looked down at the floor and then up at Grissom's eyes. She smiled.

"Yeah, later."

"Goodnight."

**TBC**

**Reviews make an author go WEE!**


End file.
